International Super Spy: Part 2
" | image = vlcsnap-2014-06-08-18h35m50s159.png | number = Season 2, Episode 10b | code = 211 | airdate = September 17, 2007 | snack = Chocolate milk and cookies at Pablo's house | genre = Jazz | writer = Robert Scull | director = Mike Shiell | music = Evan Lurie | video = Super Secret Super Spy | previous = "International Super Spy: Part 1" | next = "Movers of Arabia"}} " " is an episode of The Backyardigans from the second season. It is the final episode in the "International Super Spy" duology. *Uniqua *Pablo *Tyrone *Tasha *Austin "Pablo is Agent Secret, a James Bond style spy caught in a super spy adventure overflowing with exotic locations, a disguised waiter and fellow good guy (Austin), a villainous Lady in Pink (Uniqua), her hapless assistant (Tyrone), Miss T. (Tasha), and chocolate milk? Is this a recipe for disaster or deliciousness?" A recap montage depicting key scenes from the previous part is played. Agent Secret and the Lady and Pink are shown in their snowmobiles, fighting over the second secret container. Agent Secret releases the container and drives away. The Lady in Pink and Henchman Tyrone's vehicle crashes into a mound of snow. The container flies into the air as Secret transforms his snowmobile into a glider. He snatches the container and calls Miss T. She tells him to go to a beach cabana in the Caribbean. Pink and Secret go to the beach cabana. Secret converses with a bartender who turns out to be his partner and secret contact, Austin. He gives Secret a snow cone, which ends up being a hologram of Miss T. She tells him to visit Tiki Island in order to retrieve the final container. Secret heads underwater with a seagull disguise on his head as he makes his way to the island. Pink and Tyrone follow him, wearing shark fins on their heads. All three of them are dressed in wetsuits. Secret reaches the island first and finds a secret passageway. He walks through a hallway and comes to a dance mat and a screen that instructs him to dance if he wants to retrieve the container. Secret dances until a mode that requires two persons activates. The Lady in Pink and Tyrone show up and Pink orders Tyrone to assist Secret. Secret and Tyrone dance until another mode activates, this time that requires three persons. The Lady in Pink, Agent Secret, and Tyrone dance. After they finish, Secret mimics the dance instructor's voice and tells the others to close their eyes and count to ten. They reach seven, but Lady in Pink yells "SECRET!" instead of eight when she see Secret getting away with the container. Tyrone is confused and asks "Don't you mean eight?". He and Pink ride away to catch up to Agent Secret. They begin a fight, trying to take the container from each other, while singing the third and final part of "Good and Bad Don't Mix". Secret takes off into his spy car with it. He turns his vehicle into a jet and leaves. Now that he has all the containers, and starts flying to the spy headquarters. When he gets there, Miss T. is not in her chair. The Lady in Pink appears on the room's screen. She asks Secret to go to her secret hideout and give her the containers. She asks what makes her think he would do that. Pink makes a joke, saying "A little hippo told me." Pink walks away, revealing Miss T, who is helplessly screaming. She tells him that if he does not come to her secret hideout (which is located inside of the Big Ben clock tower) with the containers, she will be tickled. Agent Secret calls Austin, telling him to "deliver a pizza" to Pink's hideout. When Agent Secret arrives, the Lady in Pink tells him that her henchman will slide him the remote to her tickle-table if he slides over the containers. He slides them over, and Tyrone slides the remote but Pink catch it. She captures him and forces Secret to sit on a tickle-table next to Miss T. Secret realize that Pink tricked him. The Lady in Pink and Tyrone sing "A Recipe for Disaster" as she opens the containers. The first one contains a glass, and the second one contains milk. As she prepares to open the third, the doorbell rings. Austin appears, wearing a pizza deliveryman disguise. Tyrone walks over, hoping to get a slice of pizza. Pink realizes it is Austin, blowing his cover. She captures him as well. Tyrone is upset after discovering that he will not get any pizza. The Lady in Pink is furious and announces that she will use her tickle-table to tickle Agent Secret. However, it does not work on him because he is not ticklish. Pink tries to increase the tickle-table's speed, but it malfunctions, and the light's circuits broke. This causes a blackout. When Pink turns on the emergency light switch, all three of the spies are gone. All three of them got out of the tickle-tables when it was dark! Then Agent Secret has the container, After the tickle-table slaps it, the container bounces off Tyrone's head and onto Miss T. She then throws it to Agent Secret, But Pink turns off the tickle table which the container bounces off the machine and onto Pink. She and Tyrone then run to the Big Ben Balcony, leaving Agent Secret, Miss T, and Austin to go after them. They all run outside to the balcony. Pink opens the final container, which contains chocolate syrup. Suddenly, the Big Ben rang out, Pink drops the bottle and it lands on the minute hand of the giant clock. Making her way back inside, she opens a secret panel on the clock face and slowly makes her way out to the edge of the minute hand trying to reach the syrup. As the hand moves, the syrup falls. Desperate to have her chocolate milk, she jumps off the hand, trying to catch the syrup. As the Lady in Pink tumbles through the air, Secret asks Austin for the pizza he ordered. The pizza is actually a jetpack. Secret flies to the Lady in Pink and catches her. "You saved me!" says Pink, acknowledging Secret's heroism. As they float to the ground, the Lady in Pink tells Agent Secret that she has always wanted to be a super spy. Back inside the Lady in Pink's lair, the friends gather around a table. They pour milk into the glass from earlier. They realize they cannot make chocolate milk without a spoon to stir it with. Secret announces that there is another way to make chocolate milk: by shaking it. The five characters enjoy their chocolate milk as Agent Secret raises a toast to the newest members of International Super Spy Headquarters: Agent Pink and Agent Tyrone. Together, the group sings a reprise of "International Super Spy". The Lady in Pink admits that she is glad to be a "good guy." After the song, Pablo's stomach growls. The five head to Pablo's house for more chocolate milk and cookies. The world turns back into the backyard as they enter his house. Pablo opens the previously closed door and shouts, "Shaken!" *Uniqua: Lady in Pink *Pablo: Agent Secret *Tyrone: Henchman Tyrone *Tasha: Miss T. *Austin: Secret Contact Austin *"International Super Spy" *"Good and Bad Don't Mix" *"A Recipe for Disaster" Category:Episodes Category:Season 2